king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline is a chronological (in order from beginning to end) list of events that happens related to a certain place or person. This timeline is a history of events related to YouTube Poop. Before 5 billion BC *'80 billion BC': Mays Billy is born. *'40 billion BC': In some distant universe, Fortran is born. *'13.7 billion BC': The universe, containing heavily-packed matter, explodes, releasing the matter in all different directions. Some of this matter will clump together. *'13.7 billion BC': Weegee is born. 5 billion BC to 1 million BC *'4.8 billion BC': Eluryh and Plit form from clumping dust. (Clumping...clumping...) Anyway, these will be the future homes of King Harkinian, Ganon, Yoshi, Daisy, etc. *'4.6 billion BC': The Earth forms. It enormous for a terrestrial planet, but small compared to a Hylian. *'3.2 billion BC': Tiny microbes live on all three planets. Not much happens for the next two billion years. *'2.5 billion BC': A giant comet forms. It is said to have magical powers. It will fly at 426 million mph (67% light speed) from the edges of the Hyrule - Mushroom Universe to an area over Koridai. *'1 billion BC': Early signs of animal life appear on Eluryh, Plit, and Earth. *'520 million BC': Cambrian explosion. *'80 million BC': Yoshi's ancestors evolve. They have an intolerance for meatballs, a liking of fruit, and an insane urge to jump off tall, stone objects. *'65 million BC': All the dinosaurs on Earth die (but some on other planets survive, becoming Yoshies and dodongos). Some culprits include a giant meteor, volcanic activity, Malleo, Weegee, invasion by time travelers, and Timmy Turner. *'3 million BC': The human race, the ugliest and craziest group of freaks in the universe, evolves. However, they can do stuff with their brains and hands...like building weapons and other tools. Soon, they will become the ugliest and most powerful group of freaks in the universe. *'1 million BC': Cavemen live in what is now Dinosaur World. 1 million BC to 0 BC *'9000 BC': Koopa Kingdom emerges. *'7500 BC': The concept of farming - growing your own food and leaving seeds to make more crops - is introduced to ancient Hyrule. *'7000 BC': The Kuru-Tee people merge from smaller tribes call the Kuru and the Tee. The wander to modern Koridai and inhabit the place for around 73 more centuries. :D *'6987 BC': The original Ganon lives as a domesticated Koridonian pig. Eventually, he is slaughtered to make ham, but the pig's ghost survives. That ghost is now known as Ganon. *'5000 BC': Early cities are built in modern Hyrule. *'2000 BC - 1500 AD': The age of the Maya people. *'1000 BC': Early Gamelonians are the last of the five modern states to create a civilization. Meanwhile, the Mushroom Kingdom emerges in Plit. *'600 BC': Ancient Mayans develop an early method that would later be used to make YouTube Poops. They are considered the true inventors of YTP. They also build the Temple of Poop. *'500 BC': Weegee gets attacked by some Greek people. *'480 BC': King Leonidas, king of the Greek city-state of Sparta, says "This is SPARTA!" and kicks a Persian messenger into a pit. *'270 BC': Lol-Funny, the first major city of Gamelon, is built. 0 AD to 1700 AD *'4 BC - 30 AD': Life of a Jewish man named Jesus Christ. He develops a new religious sect that eventually becomes a new religion all together. It becomes very influential. *'250 AD': The Kuru-Tee are overrun by Koridaian invaders and their last king is killed. *'300 AD': Hyrule conquers Gamelon and reverses most of its advancements. *'476 AD': Barbaric Celts invade the already weak Western Roman Empire. This creates much anarchy, illiteracy, and ignorance which will last for about 1,000 years. By 1500, this era will be known as Medieval Times. *'486 AD': The Tunnel of Doom collapses, blocking access to the Temple of Poop. *'694 AD': Three small kingdoms on Plit unite to defend themselves against the Mushroom Kingdom, becoming Sarasaland. *'800 AD - 1200 AD': Somewhere within this timespan, King Crabs rules Bikinibottomshire. SpongeBob and Patrick arrive from the future, and end up ruining the historical timeline of Bikini Bottom so that the city never develops a democracy and the people end up ignorant, cultureless buffoons. *'989 AD': Hyrule City is founded. *'1107': The first 7-11 is built in Hyrule, and its technological movement is propelled forward. *'1280 - 1300 AD': Mario and Luigi's ancestors, as well as Garfield the Cat's ancestors, travel from Venice (which will later become part of Italy) to Mongol-ruled China. They are exposed to lots of new ideas, and bring them to Europe. Sometime around this time, spaghetti is invented. *'1453': The Ottomans seize Constantinople. Their only good trade route to Asia (by land) is blocked, so they decided to make a route by sea. *'1499': Cortez lands in medieval Japan. He ends up killing the first two people he meets, the first on purpose, the second by accident. *'1505': Conquest of Koridai by Hyrule. *'1520': Unification of Hyrule under the Harkinian dynasty. *'1580': Hyrule is attacked by Ganon, destroying much of the new technology, such as metal ships, but foolishly sparing other inventions such as guns. Beginning of modern Hylian era. *'1600': Marceline the Vampire is born somewhere on Earth. *'1670': The phrase "mah boi" becomes common in Hyrule. 1700 AD to 1900 AD *'1700': Earliest contact between Plit, Eluryh, and Earth peoples. *'1770': The Mushroom Kingdom declares war on the Koopa Kingdom over land disputes. *'1816': Koridai buys its independence from Hyrule. *'1848': Billy Bob Harkinian, John's grandfather, is born. *'1850': The war mentioned above stops, and won't rise again until 1970. *'1860': Koridai becomes the wealthiest state in Hyrule. *'1872': Hyrule gets electricity. Candle prices plummet, so they become popular. *'1883': Gwonam al-Fari, Sr. (or Squadallah Dad) is born. *'1889': King Harkinian's father and uncle are born. 1900 AD to 1930 AD *'1907': Koridai becomes the first Hylian nation to have a constitution. *'1910': Hektad is born. *'1914': Hyrule gets it first metal ships. However, for the next century, wooden ships will still be popular. *'1914 - 1918': World War 1. *'1921': Impa is born. *'1922': Gwonam al-Fari, Jr. is born. His father becomes governor of Daiastan. *'1926': The silent movie "Mah Boi in the City" is released. Tickets are only 4 cents. Weegee creates AIDS. *'1927': Mickey Mouse is born. He later rides a steamboat, and many people (like Link) will reenact the scene. 1930 AD to 1950 AD *'1933': Hitler gains power in Germany. That's definitely a bad sign. *'1934': Ignatius Mortimer Meen is born in Nazi Germany. Talk about bad luck. *'1936': Bowser is born. *'1938': Writewell's Book of Better Grammar is written by Writewell. It doesn't get published in Germany, but the American translation is published in the US. *'1939 - 1945': World War II, the most famous war in history. *'1939 - 1940': Age of time travelers from the future. Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin arrive in Poland. Homer and Bart Simpson land in 1940s France. King Harkinian, Gay Luigi, and Fat Mario land in Nazi Germany. While there, the king offends Hitler and the king travels back to the present. *'1941': The Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor. *'1942': Mario is born in Brooklyn, New York. He has a twin brother, but the twin dies. *'1945': Hitler dies, causing the end of the Third Reich. Hooray! But the war is not over yet. Japan won't give up, so president Truman issues a nuclear attack (the first and last time they would ever use one...until the future, see 2030 to 9000 section) on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan surrenders. Beginning of the Cold War. *'1947': Morshu is born. *'1948': The real Luigi is born. 1950 AD to 1970 AD *'1953': Jon Arbuckle is born. *'1954': Harold Harkinian impregnates Clythia Harkinian. At the same time, Johnny Test lands in the past and the Triforce of AIDS is created. *'1955': King John Harkinian, future ruler of all Hyrule, is born. Also, Marty McFly lands in the past. More also, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star are born. *'1956': Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon born. *'1957': Mario meets Pauline. *'1961': John F. Kennedy becomes president of the United States. At the same time, Hardy Harkinian dies. *'1962': Mario's parents die. *'1963': Harold Harkinian dies, and his son flunks the 3rd grade. *'1965 - 1969': Mario serves in the Vietnam War. *'1967': Wario and Waluigi are born. *'1969': Mario retires from the army and goes into medicine. Enter Dr. Mario. 1970 AD to 1980 AD *'1970': Birth date of Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab, and Mario takes up carpentry. Also, Clythia Harkinian abandons her children in order to escape to Koridai. *'1971': Link is born. *'1972': Mario ditches carpentry and decides to take up plumbing. His brother Luigi joins him. *'1974': Movieshu wins his first Oahscar as best director for the movie "Shupa Malleo Brudahs". At the same time, the first orphanage in Hyrule is built, and Phillip J. Fry is born. *'1975': Building of the Coney Island Disco Palace. *'1976': At the age of 21, John Harkinian becomes the king of Hyrule. This angers his younger brother Nainikrah, who founds HEVS in response. *'1977': Robotnik travels back to this time. Later, Mario and Luigi go down a warp pipe into the Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser declares war. *'1978': Simon Templar appears on a TV show. Later, Garfield the Cat is born. 1980 AD to 1990 AD *'1980': Mario is invited to a picnic. Bowser kidnaps the princess and places her in of his "seven Koopa hotels." 14 years later, the adventure will be marketed as "Hotel Mario". *'1981': Mario begins to market his video games and pitches the idea to Nintendo. *'1982': King Harkinian passes the PINGAS act. Meanwhile, Bowser becomes king of the Koopas. *'1983': Zelda is born. The most recent episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants take place around this time. *'1985': Mownam and Gworshu found Hylian Alchoholic Rehabilitation Center. King Harkinian decides to get rid of his drinking problem there. At the same time, Marty McFly travels to 1955, 1885, 2015. *'1986': Movieshu gets another OAHscar for "Best Sequel" and builds his own theater. *'1989': Germany reunites. The Baker causes the Hylian Market Crash when he inadvertently melts all the rupees in Koridai and Gamelai. Dic decides to make shows about the Mario brothers and creates Brooklyn Mario and Mama Luigi. 1990 AD to 2000 AD *'1990': Germany is now in one piece. Mama Luigi and Brooklyn Mario get into a fight over a record. Creation of Debrotherized Luigi. *'1991': Mama Luigi adopts Yoshkins and tells him a bedtime story. At the same time, the Phillips CD-i is invented, the Soviet Union meets its demise, and the Cold War ends. Stone Luigi, Farmer Luigi, and Idiotic Luigi diverge from Mama Luigi. Beginning of the Stone-Football Debates. *'1993': Ganon attacks Koridai. Gwonam helps Link defeat him, and Morshu's business thrives. Link defeats Ganon, and Koridai returns to harmony. Just then, Ganon attacks Gamelon and takes Duke Onkled hostage. King Harkinian goes to Gamelon, but is kidnapped as well. Link follows, but is also captured. Finally, Zelda and Impa go, and they defeat Ganon. Duke Onkled betrays Hyrule by helping Ganon, and Hektad is killed. The king and Link are saved, and Duke Onkled is sentenced to scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule. They have a huge feast and laugh about their adventures. *'1994': I.M. Meen captures two children in a magic book. However, they escape and defeat Meen. Meen captures them again, and they will be lost for another 100 years. *'1995': I.M. Meen's wife Ophelia Chill tries to mess with history, but is thwarted by Agent Egghead. Meanwhile, Mario meets King Harkinian, and SpongeBob serves in the Battle of Bikini Bottom. *'1996': SpongeBob is killed. His clone, SpongeBob, takes his father's place. *'1997': Yoshi becomes president of Yoshi's Island. 2000 AD to 2010 AD *'2000': The Hylian economy recovers from the crash of 1989. Phillip J. Fry gets frozen for 1000 years. *'2001': Tatanga is born. In 35 years, he will travel back to the 1980's to kidnap Daisy. On the same year, some idiots decide to destroy the World Trade Center. This made us mad (and why wouldn't we be? Thousands of innocent people died, and they think they can just attack the world's strongest government so they can build their one-world Al Qaeda government? Well, they're definitely WRONG!), so we declared war back. *'2002': Weegee begins to make rap music. *'2003': King Harkinian Pictures, King Harky's movie and music company, gets shut down. Also, Toon Link is born, and the rupee is reinstated as the official currency of Hyrule. *'2004': The first YouTube Poop internet video is created and released. It is simply "Recycled Koopa" with certain parts switched around and repeated, but it evolves from there, and is now an intricate humor series following many characters like Gaston, King Harkinian, and Mario. *'2005': YouTube is invented. At the same time, King Harkinian Pictures is revived. Also, taxes begin to increase steadily. *'2006': King Harkinian signs a contract with YouTube saying that he and his friends can be parodied on internet videos by word splicing, painting, and more. However, Google purchases YouTube, and soon advertisements and copyright rules swarm YouTube. *'2007': Many YouTube Poops are made. King Harkinian uses his dinner blaster for the first time, and later he goes on a quest for ice cream. A bunch of people party in the CIDP, but Link crashes the party with his colossal afro. 2010 AD to 2014 AD *'2011': King Harkinian embarks on a quest to make everyone eat his shipt, but he only succeeds in Japan. *'2012': Squidward Tentacles dies in a car crash and Gwonam commits suicide. *'2013': Stone Luigi invents a spacetime-bending stone football and inadvertently brings thousands of new Mario and Luigi forms into existence. 2014 AD to 2030 AD *'2014': With the aid of King Harkinian, the Mario brothers start the Form Wars, an attempt to wipe out alternate personalities. *'2015': Gwonam revives himself. Ganon invades Hyrule and ruins its cities. Fari decides to side with the forms and kills King Harkinian, then flees Hyrule and convinces Weegee and his friends to join the fight, while Link assumes leadership of Hyrule. Simon Templar and his allies conspire to seize the Hylian throne, using his family's relation to the Harkinians as justification. *'2017': The Gray Spaghetti Plague kills one-third of Hyrule's inhabitants before being stopped by a time-traveling Fat Mario and Gay Luigi. *'2018': The Form Wars end with the defeat and exile of the forms to Truceland, but Gaston takes over Hyrule before it can recover. King Harkinian is resurrected with experimental cyborg technology. *'2019': In The Poopocalypse, Earth, Plit, and Eluryh come under assault by millions of trolls until I.M. Meen slays the troll king, Mays Billy. Mario is killed in the disaster, but Luigi manages to preserve his head and send it back in time to 1996, where it begins to teach typing. *'2020': Link and Zelda overthrow Gaston and imprison him at the Hyrule Cryogenics Center. *'2021': Link is now slowly becoming Evil Link, and hires HEVS to re-kill King Harkinian. They succeed, and Link declares himself the new king, but Link then orders them all killed. *'2024': With help from Birdo, Link invades Plit. He seizes Shyguyland with ease and kills Wart, but is stopped in the Koopa Kingdom. *'2026': Fat Mario rediscovers the Temple of Poop. 2030 AD to 9000 AD *'2030': Weegee conquers Earth, and the Weegeebusters are formed. Evil Link takes over much of Hyrule and murders Zelda. *'2035': In the future, Weegee is fighting against a bunch of evil people. I.M. Meen lands in the future, and destroys them. *'2040': Link takes over the rest of Hyrule, as well as much of New York and parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Gwonam travels to the future and discovers what happened, so he travels back to 2010 to warn past Link, past Harkinian, and past Morshu about the problem. They travel to the future, but Future Link imprisons past Link. Link commits suicide, creating the glitch in the timeline that allowed him to become evil, and the older Link dies. Hyrule is restored to normal, however, and technology is pushed forward, while Birdo and her husband Yoshkins become the new monarchs. *'2079': I.M. Meen is reincarnated as the Ice King. He becomes immortal, but freezes most of the land north of Maine. A new ice age begins. *'2082': Gay Luigi convinces Birdo to legalize forms in Hyrule, ending their exile to Truceland. *'2087': The original Dale Gribble battles marauding Mongolians with assistance from a weaker clone, who is then sent back to the 20th century. *'2094': Scott and Katie, both aged 110, escape from I.M. Meen's labyrinth. They die the next year. *'2095': Hankborg tries and fails to conquer North America. *'2101': Somewhere in space, war is beginning, and somebody sets up us the bomb. *'2102': Birdo, Yoshkins, and Gay Luigi are betrayed and assassinated by Fari, who then dies of old age, starting a period of anarchy in Hyrule. *'2105': Birdo is brought back to life as a cyborg and restores order to Hyrule with an army of Gay Luigi clones. *'2146': Birdo enacts governmental reform in Hyrule, allowing full democracy after her death. *'2155': Gay Luigi's clones found Gayland, an ally of Hyrule, in an uninhabited region bordering on Gamelai. *'2200': YouTube Poop becomes really popular, and by this point is considered a form of art. SuperYoshi is now as famous as Leonardo da Vinci, and "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL" is selected for preservation in the Library of Congress. *'2202': After Birdo finally passes away, Hyrule holds its first-ever presidential election, which is won by Wownam Al-Fari, Gwonam's great-great grandson. *'2302': Tatanga and his minions have seized the island of Koridai destroy much of Earth. *'2308': Eegeew is released from the Hyrule Cryogenics Center and invents a cure for AIDS. *'2355': Dr. Robotnik travels back to this time and bans water. This will cause the population of the USA to dwindle and ruin the intellectual pursuits of North Americans. *'Late 2300s': Vegeta is born. *'2400 - 2415': Vegeta and Goku fight, and Vegeta realized Goku's power level is over 9,000. *'2420': A new civilization is built on Earth, resembling Hyrule. *'2500': Golden age of genetic modification. Dogs which can morph into any shape, people made out of food, and unicorns which can create rainbows are bred. Beginning of Adventure Time story. *'2505': By this point, North America has become an intellectual wasteland based on violence and idiotic humor. However, new crops are grown with water, and by 2550 is a bustling, futuristic land with all traces of the dumb dystopia gone. *'2559': Earth's civilization is one again destroyed (this time the entire planet is affected), this time by a nuclear war. A new civlization is created called the Candy Kingdom. *'2588': Finn the Human is born. He poops on a leaf, and is then adopted by dogs. *'2600 - 2608': Setting of Adventure Time. *'2601': On a planet where human civilization still survives, Cortez travels back to 1993 to stop a timesplitter. He accidentally kills Link, and almost causes a paradox in time. *'2670': Ooo returns to being Earth with the help of Hyrule and the Koopa Kingdom. *'2700': King Harkinian lands in the future, and destroys the Death Star. *'2748': Mama Weegee returns. *'2891': Oiram and Igiul are born. *'2985': Ivo Robotnik is born. *'2991': Picnic Floda is organized, and develops a cloning system and a time travel system. *'3005': The ghost of King Harkinian is destroyed by a Mexican-American robot. *'3020': Ghost Mario revives Mama Luigi, who becomes Secret Weapon Luigi. *'3050': Secret Weapon Luigi destroys most of Earth's civlizations, causing the fifth Apocalypse. Earth becomes known as Mobius. *'3183': Sonic is born. *'3190': Tails is born. *'3196': Sonic encourages people not to do drugs, despite the fact that drugs were wiped out in the apocalypse. *'3200': Robotnik takes over Mobius and destroys Sonic. *'3555': Mega Man is born. *'3718': Weegees invade Mobius and kill Ivo Robotnik, Jr. Sixth apocalypse. *'3889': To commemorate the 2,000th anniversary of Hitler's birth, Picnic Floda begins cloning the Nazi leader. *'4000': Plit is invaded by Weegees, while Hyrule destabilizes into five enemy nations. *'4430': Nuclear war in Hyrule, which is reduced to a desolate wasteland. *'7891': The Hylian nuclear war ends when Oiram kills Gay Hitler and Picnic Floda takes over what remains of civilization. 9000 AD to the End of Time Category:Timelines Category:Special Harkipedia Pages